gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Exports and Imports
This article is about a side mission in GTA San Andreas. For the side mission in GTA III, see Import/Export, for the side mission in GTA Vice City, see Sunshine Autos Import Garage. Exports and Imports are a series of side-missions which become available after Customs Fast Track for Cesar Vialpando. To export a vehicle, grab a vehicle able to export (usually called wanted at the board near the crane) then park it near the magnetic dockside crane in Easter Basin, San Fierro. Enter the magnetic dockside crane, then move and lower the magnet to pick up the vehicle you want to export. After attaching the magnet to the vehicle, maneuver the vehicle using the crane to the tanker. (Alternately, you can simply drive the vehicle up the ramp leading to the boat; however, some vehicles are too big or long to drive up the ramp.) Carefully drive the car onto the marker. A message will then display that you have successfully exported that vehicle. You will receive money, depending on the type and condition of the car. Money is deducted for any damage, so it's a good idea to take the car through the Pay 'n' Spray behind Wang Cars, to repair damage. Alternatively, fix the cars in your garage to save money. It's a good habit to do this with every car obtained for the mission, even if no damage occurs while Carl is driving it, as unnoticed damage can occur to parked and computer-driven vehicles off screen before Carl obtains them. Wanted Lists Each wanted list consists of ten different vehicles needed for export. They range from motorbikes to sports cars, and from common to rare. List 1 *Admiral - Spawns across from the Los Santos Conference Center in the Papercuts parking lot (when wanted for export). *Buffalo - Spawns at Catalina's Hideout in Fern Ridge (always), and at the Xoomer gas station in Easter Basin (when wanted for export). *Camper - Spawns atop of Mount Chiliad, a vehicle storage lot in Hashbury (always) and at the parking lot of the diner in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro (when wanted for export). *Feltzer - Can be found parked at a highway rest stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond (when wanted for export). *Infernus - Parked in front of a large house in Paradiso (when wanted for export). *Patriot - Can be found at Easter Basin Naval Base and Area 69 (always - triggers a 5 star wanted level) and parked at Easter Bay Chemicals (when wanted for export). *Remington - Often driven on the country roads, and at Unity Station in Los Santos, where you can find the Lowrider Challenge (when wanted for export). *Sanchez - In an alleyway in Hashbury, east of the San Fierro courier mission starting point (always) and parked behind the dust-bin on the right side of No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings store in Angel Pine (when wanted for export). *Sentinel - Parked next to the offices in the back of a filming studio in Vinewood (when wanted for export). *Stretch - Behind the Wang Cars showroom, right next to a race entry marker (when wanted for export). List 2 *Blista Compact - Parked at a radar station opposite the fence next to the entrance to Easter Bay Airport in San Fierro (when wanted for export). *Cheetah - Parked outside of a house in Prickle Pine, just a little northwest of the Prickle Pine Safehouse (when wanted for export). *Comet - Parked at the tennis court parking lot of the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro (when wanted for export). *FCR-900 - Found outside the Bike School if the player has achieved silver in all lessons, or behind the Pizza Stack in Roca Escalante (when wanted for export). *Rancher - Parked at a small homestead east of the Cluckin' Bell in Bone County (when wanted for export). *Sabre - Parked at the north end of the parking lot across from Zero RC (when wanted for export). *Slamvan - Las Venturas Strip or behind the Sex Shop in El Corona (when wanted for export). *Stafford - Parked next to the entrance at the Vank Hoff Hotel in Queens (when wanted for export). *Stallion - In front of the SupaSave in Juniper Hill, San Fierro (only when wanted for export), and they are extremely common in Garcia, Doherty, and King's. *Tanker - Parked next to a building east of the Boat School in Bayside (when wanted for export), commonly spawns on the rural roads. List 3 *Banshee - A blue and black Banshee is always parked beside the Cobra Marital Arts Gym in San Fierro. *BF Injection - Spawns on the southern part of the beach in San Fierro (always) and on the east end of Verona Beach, next to the workout area (when wanted for export). *Blade - Always spawns down the street from the El Corona Safehouse. *Euros - Parked underneath the sphinx statue at The Camel's Toe, Las Venturas (when wanted for export). *Freeway - Parked at the Hippy Shopper in Queens, San Fierro (Note that the courier mission will need to be ended before exporting). *Journey - One is always parked at the peak of Mount Chiliad, commonly seen on rural roads. *Huntley - Parked near the Driving School. (Note that the Huntley doesn't regularly spawn at the Driving school if all tests have been completed to gold, as it spawns where the Hotknife spawns.) *Mesa - Parked next to a building at the base of Mount Chiliad (when wanted for export). *Super GT - Always parked outside the Driving School upon completion of all tests, and next to the Easter Bay International Airport control tower. *ZR-350 - Parked in The Clown's Pocket parking lot (when wanted for export). Reward * Cash is awarded for each car successfully delivered, ranging from $10,000 to $135,000 (with cash deducted if the vehicle is delivered with damage). The player will receive a large cash bonus for completion of each of the lists, ranging from $100,000 to $200,000 per list. * Delivering a vehicle will unlock a new vehicle being made available for import on certain days. These vehicles range from the vehicle which has just been delivered to the dock, to rare vehicles Carl may only be able to obtain via import which become available for every five cars delivered. These vehicles may be purchased on certain days of the week only, and may be bought during or after completion of the sub-mission by returning to the blackboard. Vehicles purchased appear on the deck of the freighter, requiring Carl to either use the crane or attempt to drive them down the ramp. * Exporting all 30 vehicles is a requirement for 100% completion of the game. Trivia * When a vehicle is wanted for export, it will spawn in a particular place within San Andreas and will keep on spawning in that location until it has been exported. A lot of the time, those vehicles will be locked or alarmed. * Most of vehicles that you buy/have to deliver will have a rare license plate. Many of them seem to be names and initials, presumably of Rockstar employees. Here are many variants and translations: ** BR0_DICK - Bro Dick ** MR_J0BBY - Mr. Jobby ** BR0_D1E_ - Bro Die ** BAW_BAG_ - Baw Bag (Scottish slang for 'scrotum') ** ZID_ANE_ - Zinedine Zidane ** _GA_ZZA_ - Gazza (nickname of football player Paul Gascoigne, former Rangers FC player) ** _AMAT0__ - Amato (after Gabriel Amato, former Rangers FC player) ** AM0_RUS0 - Amoruso (after Lorenzo Amoruso, Rangers FC legend) ** _ARRAN__ - Arran ** GL4S_G0W - Glasgow ** R4N_G3RS - Rangers ** MC_C01ST - McCoist (after Ally McCoist, Rangers FC legend) ** N13_LLF_ - Nie Life ** _DS3MP__ - ? ** _CMACD1_ - ? ** __C0S___ - ? ** _X2_GAV_ - ? ** __G3PO__ - G3PO (A parody of C3PO) ** D0N_D0N_ - Don Don ** _D0_NNY_ - Donny ** TH3_D0N_ - The Don ** SJM1985 - ? ** 433_ADF_ - ? ** DR_F_MBE - Doctor F MBE ** ANN_F3RG - Ann Ferg (Ferguson) ** __FR4Z__ - Phrase ** _IMY_AK_ - I ♥ My AK ** _L0LLY__ - Lolly ** _J_L33S_ - J Lees ** S4_LIJON - Sally Jon ? ** DI5CO5TU - Disco Stu ** SM53_NUV - Seems New ** J3NYTAL5 - Genitals ** _J3_NCF_ - ? ** DD0_N4LD - Duck Donald ** LA5H_L3Y - Lash Ley ** AL3X_RES - Alex ? ** R_F3RG1E - R Fergie (Ferguson) ** H4_NNAHF - Hannah F ** CL41_RES - Claire S ** R055_MCL - Ross McL ** T00_FAST - Too Fast Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export